Ignaro
by Siriuslychessi
Summary: [Traducción] ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera más acerca de la mordida de Remus Lupin que un desafortunado paseo por el bosque? Secretos emergen cuando un feral llega a la ciudad…
1. 1 El Aullido

_Notas de la Traductora:_

Esta es una traducción del fanfic _Oblivious_ escrito por Jess Palas, originalmente en inglés. _Oblivious_ ha sido publicado en varias páginas. La historia original puede ser encontrada en y mugglenet.

Nro. de historia: 2063033.  
Nro de autor: 74910.

En alguna oportunidad lo comencé a traducir, pero entre el trabajo y compromisos personales no pude continuarla. Al hacer la revisión de los capítulos que estaban publicados me di cuenta que tenía demasiados errores de redacción y gramática así que decidí intentarlo nuevamente. Anteriormente se llamaba "En el Olvido" pero considero que 'Ignaro' pega más con la historia, ya que significa: no conoce o ignorante; no de manera despectiva sino a manera de descripción.

El fic fue escrito en 2004 antes de que salieran los últimos libros y antes de que explicaran la historia entre Remus y Fenrir. Por favor tomar esto en cuenta antes de continuar con la historia.

Durante el fic se utiliza mucho la palabra _'feral'_ que significa: salvaje, silvestre, montaraz; para referirse a aquellos hombres lobos que han dejado que el lobo tome control del cuerpo humano, con la sed de sangre e instintos salvajes permanecen aún después de la luna llena. Considero que ninguna de las tres palabras capta la esencia, o no suena muy bien, así que dejaré _'feral'_ para describir a esta particular clase de hombres lobos.

Todos los reviews (comentarios) que dejen en el fic, relacionados con la historia y no la traducción, serán traducidos y enviados a la autora. Trataré de no colocar tantas notas de traducción a lo largo de la historia, sin embargo, cualquier crítica constructiva o corrección son bienvenidas.

Sin más que decir los dejo con la historia.

* * *

 **IGNARO**

Escrito por Jess Pallas

Traducido por Chessi

 **Sumario:** ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera más acerca de la mordida de Remus Lupin que un desafortunado paseo por el bosque? Secretos emergen cuando un feral llega a la ciudad…

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Esta es la casa de JK Rowling, yo sólo la invadí. Aunque reclamo derecho de todo lo 'no canon'

* * *

 **PARTE UNO**

 **El feral**

 ** _1: El Aullido_**

El ruido era increíble.

Remus Lupin reprimió una mueca al ser saludado por una ráfaga de aire caliente y ruido extremo que salía al abrir la mugrienta puerta al pie de las escaleras a medio alumbrar del sótano de una calle en las profundidades de Camden Town. En la selección del sitio los propietarios habían escogido bien; en esta parte de Londres, mayormente conocida por las masas de góticos, un lugar donde estar fuera de lugar era la norma, donde algunos individuos con vestimentas raras no llamarían la atención. No había manera de saber cuál era el oscuro secreto que residía en los que abrían esa puerta.

Porque eso era El Aullido.

Un lugar donde los hombres lobos iban a soltarse el moño.

Remus lo odiaba. Pero no tenía otra opción. Esta misión era vital para la Orden, y ninguna persona que no fuera un hombre lobo, o invitado por uno, podía entrar. No estaba seguro cómo se hacía la distinción, pero era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a tomar. Esto era muy importante.

La música (aunque Remus usaba este término eufemísticamente, ya que no podría entender otro propósito podían servir los aturdidores chillidos de ruido blanco y voces aullantes que llenaban el lugar) era ensordecedora, estremeciendo hasta el techo. Cuerpos se retorcían en todas direcciones, unos bailando y girando al son de la música, otros tumbados sobre el bar, otros arrinconados en esquinas oscuras hablando, peleando y… en otras actividades que era mejor dejar para la casa. Remus nunca se hubiera descrito como mojigato, pero había ciertas cosas que _realmente_ deberían ser dejadas para hacer en casa.

Nunca entendería a la gente que iba a ese lugar. Se promocionaba a sí mismo como un lugar en que los hombres lobos podían ser ellos mismos: "Interpreta al buen cachorro de día y al perro malo de noche". Lugares como este, Remus estaba seguro, existían por siglos, pero las legislaciones de Umbridge y la opresión institucionalizada de su raza; que ella apoyaba; habían llegado a nuevos niveles. Era una especie de rebelión, una resistencia casi retorcida, una zambullida al bajo mundo mientras el de arriba se cerraba. Había mejores maneras de rebelarse, opinaba él, que comportarse como los estereotipos que causaban esas actitudes en primera instancia.

Suprimiendo un suspiro, Remus movió sus hombros, tratando de no mostrar lo incómodo que se sentía con el vestuario inusual que había adoptado con el propósito de mantener su coartada. Se había sentido algo macabro al principio, tomando prestada una chaqueta de cuero y otras prendas que encontró merodeando en el fondo del clóset de Sirius, todos gastados y probablemente sin tocar desde la fase de motociclista de su amigo a los diecinueve. Pero no había manera de evadir el hecho de que Sirius no iba a volver a ellos, ni de que él no podía costearse un nuevo guardarropa. En ambos casos, Remus no podía evitar la leve sonrisa que tocaba sus labios al imaginarse lo que sus amigos dirían al verlo vestido de esa manera. Canuto y Cornamenta se hubieran reído hasta quedar bobos.

Escogió recordarlos riéndose. El ahogarse en su soledad no serviría propósito alguno. Él había visto lo que eso le había hecho a Sirius, a pesar de sus propios esfuerzos, atrapado en Grimmauld Place por tanto tiempo. No le hizo ningún favor a sus amigos al enloquecer en la pena (lección que aprendió en 1981). Los extrañaba, siempre los extrañaría, pero honraría mejor sus memorias si seguía con su vida.

En todo caso, el que no fuera un desastre inconsciente en la esquina de ese bar, zampando Whiskey de Fuego y jugando al monstruo para escapar su trágica vida como aquellos alrededor suyo era un tributo a su crianza y a sus amigos. Teniendo en cuenta todo por lo que había pasado, era impresionante como no se había vuelto _feral_.

Hizo un recordatorio mental de agradecer a su padre la próxima vez que lo visitara. Silenciosamente agradeció a su madre y sus amigos.

Moviéndose cuidadosamente, y mirando alrededor tratando de encontrar alguna cara familiar, Remus se movió hacia el bar. Ésta era su tercera visita a El Aullido; las primeras dos, en días anteriores, habían resultado poco fructíferas, y estaba comenzando a perder confianza en que esta reunión (que Snape informó que supuestamente pasaría unos días antes de la luna llena) realmente ocurriría. Al notar la sonrisa de suficiencia del Maestro de Pociones cuando vio su atuendo, se preguntó brevemente si esta no era una treta por parte de Snape para hacerlo ver ridículo; casi imaginando que el Slytherin sacaba una Cámara Mágica para poner una foto en la cocina de cuartel general y hacer que todos rieran. Pero no, la información que Snape había proporcionado, aunque aún no había demostrado ser necesariamente genuina, había sido ofrecida con sinceridad. Que Remus luciera como un idiota, sencillamente era un glorioso bono.

Tonks había comentado que le lucía bien. Pero, a pesar del cariño que le tenía a Tonks, no estaba seguro de su sentido de la moda. Oh bueno.

Llegó a la barra, sentándose en un taburete en la esquina del mismo, una posición que ofrecía una vista ventajosa del resto del establecimiento, llamó la atención del canoso y rechoncho encargado mejor conocido como: Friedrek, con su túnica astrosa y el creciente parche de calvicie. Remus no tenía certeza de si era su verdadero nombre o no. Nadie usaba su verdadero nombre en El Aullido. Era parte del escape.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuentos "Wolfgangs" había encontrado. Parecía que la originalidad no era una característica de los clientes de ese lugar.

–¿Tú de nuevo? –el barman sonrío sin dientes mientras se aproximaba, limpiando un vaso sucio con un trapo aún más harapiento–. Ésta es la tercera vez que vienes esta semana.

Remus dio una media sonrisa.

–Debo estarme encariñando con este lugar –ofreció de manera casual–. Ciertamente es diferente.

La sonrisa del barman se agrandó.

–Ese el propósito de El Aullido. Relajarte luego de un día de pretender. Ser quién eres y dejar libre tu verdadera naturaleza.

–Saca _algo_ de las personas. –Remus comentó, mordiéndose la lengua en lo que respectaba a _qué_ sacaba exactamente.

Friedrek sonrió de nuevo, sin notar el pequeño juicio a su establecimiento.

–¿Algo de tomar?

–Whiskey de Fuego, doble, seco.

–En camino.

Friedrek desapareció tras el bar y él lo vio ir, sus palabras aún resonaban en la cabeza de Remus. _Dejar libre tu verdadera naturaleza,_ había dicho. Pero eso no era exactamente lo que pasaba allí. Ese era un lugar al que los hombres lobos venían a comportarse como creían que los hombres lobos debían comportarse. La verdadera naturaleza del lobo no era retozar en la penumbra, escuchando no-música y vistiéndose como las 'criaturas de la noche' de una mala película Muggle de horror. La verdadera naturaleza del hombre lobo era salvaje. Los aspirantes de El Aullido no tenían idea.

Licántropos salvajes. La única variedad de hombre lobo que valía la pena tener. La razón por la que estaba en ese oscuro y ruidoso hueco en el quinto infierno, rezando porque no se viera tan idiota como se sentía.

Había un _feral_ en la ciudad. Y Voldemort estaba ansioso de reclutarlo.

Fue Snape el que descubrió la intención de hacerlo, en una conversación escuchada a medias entre contactos que era mejor dejar sólo en su conocimiento. Un violento _feral_ , exiliado de Bretaña por muchos años, había vuelto a su viejo territorio por invitación de Voldemort; decían que era más lobo que hombre, que tenía un don para el caos y un talento para la venganza, y luego de que los aliados de Voldemort habían sido mermados por los sucesos del Departamento de Misterio era exactamente el aliado que los Mortífagos necesitaban. Este era el lugar donde había decidido encontrarse con el representante de Voldemort, una de las noches en la semana previa a la luna llena. Con quién se encontraría y cuándo, era algo que Snape fue incapaz de descifrar. No pudo ni deducir un nombre. Era allí cuando Remus entraba.

No tenía necesariamente que escuchar la conversación. Sólo debía _estar_ allí. Lo demás se podría solventar luego.

Friedrek volvió con su Whiskey de Fuego. Tocando el anillo de amatista en su mano derecha que diluía los efectos del alcohol, Remus bajó el pequeño shot de un golpe y ordenó otro. Jugando con el vaso vacío en sus manos dio una ojeada por la barra a las otras figuras medio ebrias, a las figuras oscuras de los que bailaban, el bambolear de la puerta mientras las personas entraban y salían, se sentaban en las mesas a hablar o se movían a la pista a bailar. Vio la tenue luz jugar con el vaso de vidrio mientras el Whiskey de Fuego calentaba su garganta en su camino hacia abajo.

Y allí comenzó.

Una extraña sensación parecía brotar de repente, un cosquilleo que corría como dedos helados por su espina y susurraba en su sangre. De repente su cabeza palpitaba mientras sus latidos parecían hacer eco en su cráneo y enviar un disonante temblor en sus miembros. Un dolor agudo emergió del lado izquierdo de su torso, trazando las líneas de la cicatriz en forma de luna creciente que indicaba que era bienvenido en El Aullido.

Remus sacudió su cabeza violentamente. En nombre de Merlín, ¿ _qué_ tenía ese whiskey de Fuego?

No tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por ello. Abruptamente un joven se sentó a su lado, sonriendo de una manera casi maníaca, su cabello engominado hacia atrás y pintado de negro azabache, sus ropas haciendo sentir que Remus estaba vestido de una manera semi-conservativa, y sus ojos…

Sus ojos _dorados._

La mirada de Remus se movió súbitamente a las manos del joven, apretando su agarre en la barra. Pero el segundo indicador del _feral_ no estaba allí. Cuando el joven le devolvió la mirada se percató.

Claro. _Lentes de contacto_ amarillos.

Debía ser Muggle o hijo de Muggles.

–¡Ei! –Saludó el joven sin aliento, sus movimientos erráticos, pero Remus no pasó por alto la desesperación en su mirada–. Genial lugar, ¿verdad?

–Genial –Remus concedió, aceptando, pero no tomando el segundo shot de Friedrek mientras el barman tomaba la orden el joven. Todavía no podía sacudirse la extraña sensación que el último trago le dejó.

–Nunca supe que había lugares así, hasta hace poco –El muchacho estaba inquieto en su silla, casi gritando para hacerse oír sobre el bullicio de la música–. Lugares en los que podemos ser nosotros mismos, ¿sabes? Lugares en los que puedes encajar. Nadie pretende acá.

 _Todos pretenden acá. Sólo que todos pretenden juntos. Pretendiendo ser humanos de día y lobos de noche, sin tener un punto medio._ Remus se tragó las ganas de decir sus fuertes opiniones; dentro de El Aullido no era el mejor lugar para discutir su hipocresía.

–Soy Fenris –El muchacho habló abruptamente–. Si, ese soy yo. Fenris. Un nombre apropiado para un hombre lobo.

 _Oh no, no estás pretendiendo, para nada._ Bueno, Fenris era un poco mejor que Wolfgang, aunque igual de predecible. A Remus se le ocurrió que, irónicamente, si tuviera que dar su nombre real en ese lugar, era poco probable que alguien le creyera.

Friedrek llegó con el trago de Fenris. El joven se lo tomó de un trago, ahogándose un poco, pero ocultándolo lo mejor que pudo con una tos.

–Este lugar es lo máximo. –declaró dejando caer el vaso en el mostrador–, Me gustaría quedarme acá, sabes. Vivir siempre acá. Ser libre. Sin la endemoniada Umbridge, sin las miradas. Solo ser lo que soy. –La sonrisa maníaca volvió. La mirada desesperada nunca despareció–. Voy a bailar.

Y se fue tan rápido como apareció.

Remus no tenía certeza si el sentimiento perturbador que tenía era residuo del Whiskey de Fuego o la charla. Él podía entender el sentimiento. Pero la _solución…_

La vida tenía que ser desesperante para Fenris cuando _ésta_ era la alternativa más agradable.

Realmente le desagradaba El Aullido. Una esperanza falsa envuelta en un ruidoso y mugriento empaque que llevaría a cada una de las personas de ese cuarto en el camino al olvido. Y había poco que pudiera hacer para ayudarlos.

 _Por favor que el_ feral _venga esta noche._ No tenía deseo de volver nuevamente.

Movió su bebida con un dedo. El extraño cosquilleo en su espalda no había sosegado. La cicatriz de su mordida había comenzado a doler.

Miró nuevamente alrededor esperando ver alguna cara vagamente familiar. Aunque la captura de los Mortífagos en el Departamento de Misterios había sido una gran hazaña había dejado a la Orden del Fénix en una gran desventaja. Las caras que reconocían, los nombres que sabían, estaban en la lista de capturados. Ahora muchos de los Mortífagos que hacían en trabajo de Voldemort eran desconocidos, anónimos y, por lo tanto, mucho más difíciles de descubrir.

Pero entonces una figura le llamó la atención, una cara vagamente familiar de las constantes sesiones informativas que Moody tenía sobre cómo identificar Mortífagos. Ésta era una cara de la primera guerra, aunque una persona de bajo rango, recordaba que era uno de los secuaces de Wilkes; Oldburn, u Oldstaff, o algún otro nombre parecido. Estaba cerca de la puerta y se acaba de levantar de una mesa, cuchicheando entre susurros con una figura en las sombras. Ojos amarillos brillaron contra las luces parpadeantes.

 _El_ feral.

Ignorando el temblar de sus huesos y el dolor en su costado Remus comenzó a levantarse.

Fue demasiado lento. En un rápido movimiento el _feral_ se levantó y movió fuera del nicho hacia la puerta, sus ojos recorriendo el lugar. Por un instante escalofriante Remus pudo haber jurado que brevemente la mirada dorada se posó en él.

Pero entonces el _feral_ se había ido.

Oldstaff, o lo que fuere, dio una rápida mirada alrededor, su cara llena de desprecio y un poco de miedo. El _feral_ debió invitarlo dentro del local. Cuando el _feral_ se fue, el Mortífago estaba solo en una guarida de hombres lobos y ciertamente lo sabía. Un par de miradas se voltearon en su dirección, tomó su capa y salió.

Remus respiró profundo y engulló su Whiskey de Fuego. Extrañamente pareció desaparecer la sensación de hormigueo de la primera.

Se había perdido la reunión, aparentemente. Pero no importaba. Había ocurrido lo suficientemente cerca y había otras maneras de obtener la información.

Sólo esperaba que el pensadero de Dumbledore estuviera todavía en sede central.

Bajando su cabeza contra la ruidosa atmósfera, Remus se escabulló hacia la salida e hizo su escapada hacia la noche.


	2. El Pensadero

**_2: El pensadero_**

El ruido en El Aullido era increíble.

– _¡Silencio!_

El nivel del volumen decayó abruptamente convirtiéndose en un leve rugido sobre el fondo mientras Alastor Moody guardaba su varita una vez más, su ojo mágico giraba mientras observaba a las (ahora) figuras calladas que bailaban, ajenos a la presencia de tres figuras que se acaban de materializar en el medio de todo. La verdad no era de sorprenderse, Remus reflexionó, ya que la mayoría de las figuras allí probablemente estarían en sus camas durmiendo la resaca mientas sus sombras bailaban las acciones de la noche anterior en el Pensadero de Dumbledore.

–Mucho mejor –Moody gruñó sobándose la oreja que tenía a la mitad con su dedo lleno de cicatrices–. No es de extrañarse que no escucharas nada, Lupin, con este alboroto.

Severus Snape examinó las figuras danzantes alrededor de si, mirándolas con una mueca de disgusto.

–Encantador –remarcó mordaz–. Casi propio para acomodar a un perro.

–Según tengo entendido el perro del dueño murió hace poco, Severus. Así que probablemente estés en los cierto.

Remus ignoró la mueca en la cara de su antiguo colega y sonrió educadamente. Hacia tiempo que había llegado a la conclusión de que molestarse ante los comentarios de Snape era una pérdida de energía; en su lugar respondía al Maestro de Pociones con mofas y puntas que nunca carecían de una infalible educación y amistosa cortesía. El hecho que esto lo enfureciera más que cualquier tipo de retaliación era un simple beneficio.

–¿Dónde estás, Lupin? –Moody siguió escaneando la multitud, pero su ojo mágico era de poca ayuda contra los falsos espectros de las personas que pasaron horas antes, no podía ver a través de las paredes que realmente no estabas allí.

–Detrás de ti –Remus volteó hacia la pared trasera del bar donde se había sentado un poco antes esa noche–. Sentado en la barra… _Dios_ mío –su oración se cortó abruptamente mientras se miraba a si mismo e instintivamente corría sus dedos por la túnica que acababa de ponerse–. _Nunca_ más me pondré esa ropa.

Moody rio entre dientes.

–¡Por los dientes del infierno, muchacho, comparado con tus amigos acá estás vestido como un monje! Tonks reconoce que te queda bien.

Remus miró al viejo Auror y arqueó una ceja.

–Nymphadora Tonks es una hermosa joven mujer, una excelente Auror y buena amiga. También tiene el pelo _rosado_ , Alastor.

–No todos los días.

–Cuando hayan terminado –Snape interrumpió la conversación arrastrando las palabras–. Tenía la impresión de que estábamos acá por otras razones más que discutir las _decisiones de moda_ de Lupin.

–Cierto –Moody volvió inmediatamente a enseriarse–. ¿Dónde los viste, Lupin?

–Allí –Remus señaló a la alcoba de al lado que se encontraba ocupada. Miró a su yo anterior sobre el hombro, sentado en el bar hablando con Friedrek–. Debieron llegar cuando fui por mi primer trago. Uno de los otros licántropos comenzó a hablarme y me distraje un poco.

Snape elegantemente volteó los ojos.

–Acerquémonos –Moody gruñó mientras comenzaba a avanzar desconcertadamente entre las figuras insustanciales–. Quiero ver cuándo lleguen.

Sin decir palabra Remus y Snape lo siguieron, moviéndose entre las saltarinas figuras a medio silenciar hacia la sombría mesa puesta cerca de la salida. Mientras se liberaban de la espectral masa, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a dos figuras.

–Bernhardt Oldstaff –Los ojos de Snape se fijaron en el pequeño hombre de barba y los ojos vacíos, envuelto en túnicas negras, que miraba a los alrededores de El Aullido sin tratar de ocultar el coctel de aversión y miedo en sus facciones–. Era de bajo nivel hasta recientemente, y sus acenso se debe a su largo servicio y la captura de sus superiores –dijo con desdeña–. No le confiaría ni que encantara una taza de té.

Remus y Moody miraron a la figura de capas negras que lo siguió. Sorpresivamente no era mucho más alto que Oldstaff, se movía con desenvoltura, claramente cómodo en su propia piel, cubierto por la basta capa negra que ocultaba sus rasgos, pero Remus no perdió los ojos dorados que resplandecían en la profundidad de las capas reflejando la poca luz en la máscara de rasgos ocultos. La primera señal de un hombre lobo siendo feral eran los ojos de luna llena en figura humana, un lobo viendo desde una cara humana, la esencia de lo que realmente yacía dentro reflejada en la mirada lobuna. Remus tembló de solo pensarlo.

Su propio incidente feral, tan breve como fue, olvidado hacía tiempo, seguía siendo uno de los peores momentos de su vida. Nunca entendería como alguien podría vivir así.

Podía sentir los ojos de Moody sobre si (podía adivinar los pensamientos del Auror). Él y Dumbledore habían estado allí para atestiguar de ese terrible día: el 2 de noviembre de 1981, y le debía su libertad a su silencio y entendimiento. Gracias a eso manejaba sus estados de ánimo con puño de hierro y siempre usaba su anillo amatista cuando tomaba. No volvería a cometer el mismo error.

Una punzada de dolor antiguo alrededor de la forma creciente de su cicatriz lo sacudió de sus pensamientos sombríos, sin pensarlo mucho se frotó el lado izquierdo. Aunque la extraña sensación se había desvanecido más temprano esa noche al salir de El Aullido, su antigua cicatriz seguía doliéndole en recuerdo de lo que fuera la endemoniada cosa que hubiera en ese whiskey de fuego. Luego de admitir este extraño hecho en el recuento de los sucesos, se había; con insistencia de Moody; sometido a una examinación por Hestia Jones, una Sanadora de San Mungo; cuando no trabaja en la Orden. Ella había fallado ocultar la mueca de dolor al ver su terrible marca de mordida, pero le había dado un visto bueno en salud, tanto como lo podía dar a un hombre lobo tres días antes de la luna llena. Él sólo pudo asumir que algo en la bebida no le había caído bien.

Para ese momento el feral y el mortífago se habían sentado en la alcoba, el feral todavía tenía capucha en su lugar, pero Remus podría ver un destello de caninos inusualmente afilados mientras sonreía. Sus pálidos dedos tamborileaban sobre la mesa, garras negras y viciosas que sobresalían de la punta de los dedos cortaban esquirlas de la maltratada superficie de madera. El mortífago miraba esto con obvia inquietud.

Acercándose, Moody se estiró para mirar de cerca al feral cubierto; debía ser desconcertante que allí su ojo mágico no pudiera penetrar las sombras. Sacando su varita una vez más la movió sobre la habitación.

– _¡Sonorus!_

El mortífago, Oldstaff, se había inclinado hacia el feral, sus labios moviéndose y, abruptamente, sus palabras fueron audibles nuevamente.

–… de todos los lugares, ¿por qué quisiste venir acá? ¿qué pasa si alguien nos escucha?

El feral dio una carcajada gutural pero no había humor en el sonido, su voz; cuando sonó; era ronca, cavernosa con un arrastre de palabras que parecían enrollarse en los bordes de las palabras desganadamente como si estuviera hablando en una lengua no tan familiar.

–¿Prefieres quedarte afuera? ¿En el aire fresco de la noche clara, donde hasta los murmullos pueden ser escuchados a miles de kilómetros? Aquí nadie está escuchando. Aquí a nadie _le importa_. Y con este buen jaleo, no nos escucharían, aunque lo intentaran.

Moody sonrió petulante.

–Eso es lo que _él_ piensa. Pensaderos como herramientas de espionaje. Una de las mejores ideas que hemos tenido. Mientras el espía esté lo suficientemente cerca no necesitan escuchar lo que se dice.

–¿Quién es él? –Snape se movió al lado de Moody.

Moody gruñó.

–No estoy seguro todavía. La voz me parece familiar. Me gustaría que se hubiera quitado la endemoniada capucha. Mi ojo es inútil aquí.

El feral habló nuevamente.

–Recibí los mensajes de tu amo. Admito que me intriga. Tanto que ofrece, ¿Y todo lo que desea a cambio es que nos encarguemos del niño Potter?

Remus volteó bruscamente y con un fruncir de ceño encontró con la mirada de Moody. Podía saber que al Auror no le gustaba a donde iba esta conversación tanto como a él. La expresión de Snape permaneció impasible.

–¿Qué sabes sobre Harry Potter? –Oldstaff claramente estaba nervioso, sus ojos seguían desviándose hacia las uñas de garra del feral.

–Nada antes del mensaje. He estado… fuera de contacto. –el feral bufó– pero e investigado desde entonces. Un muchacho fascinante, pero un niño nada más y he lidiado con niños anteriormente. No creo que sea mayor problema. Tengo algunas ideas.

La lentitud con la que su sonrisa sombría apareció era como un rictus. Era más una muestra de dientes que una expresión de placer.

–¿Entonces, lo harás? –Un indicio alivio se notó en la cara de Oldstaff al feral asentir.

–¿Qué le debo decir a mi amo? ¿Cuán pronto se hará?

–Se hará cuando tenga inclinación de hacerlo. Estas cosas no se pueden apresurar. Dile que tenga paciencia. Dile que le entregaré al muchacho y el caos que demanda, y me divertiré como parte del trato. No hago esto por la ideología; no tengo ninguna lealtad a su causa, ni siquiera a su recompensa. Lo hago porque será _divertido_.

Oldstaff se mostró indeciso una vez más.

–¿No tomarás la marca?

Lenta y fríamente, sin quitar la mirada dorada e inquietante de la cara de Oldstaff, el feral se arremangó la manga de la túnica para exponer las viciosas cicatrices rojas de dientes que marcaban el largo de su brazo.

–Ya tengo una marca que le dice al mundo lo que soy, –pronunció lentamente– no necesito otra.

Suprimiendo un escalofrío Oldstaff se levantó rápidamente.

–El Señor Oscuro espera tu lealtad, Kane.

La bocanada de asombro de Moody sacudió la atención de Remus lejos de la cesante conversación.

–¿ _Kane?_ –escuchó al viejo hombre decir entre dientes. Por un momento su enorme ojo se posó sobre Remus, pero movió una vez que atrapó al hombre joven observándolo– Por los dientes de Caribdis, estamos en más problemas de los que pensaba.

El feral, Kane, se rio entre dientes nuevamente, levantándose en un rápido movimiento.

–Él puede esperar lo que desea.

Con una sonrisa salvaje, rodeó a Oldstaff, sus ojos centelleaban mientras se movía a través del cuarto.

Luego se detuvo un momento. Una chispa de emoción indefinida destelló.

Y luego se fue.

Remus se sintió temblar. Pensó que se había imaginado que la mirada del feral se posaba sobre si. Aparentemente no lo había hecho.

Moody también lo había visto. Sus ojos disparejos se fijaron agudamente sobre Remus.

–Nunca me dijiste que te vio. –Le reprimió repentinamente.

Remus se encogió de hombros, tratando de sacudir el escalofrío que se había asentado en su estómago.

–No me di cuenta de que lo hizo –Admitió–. Pensé que lo había imaginado.

– _¡Nunca asumas!_ –el arrebato hizo que Remus y Snape brincaran– _¡Alerta permanente!_ ¿Y si te reconoció?

–¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? –Remus lo miró, desconcertado por la repentina e incandescente furia.

Algo indefinible destelló en el ojo normal de Moody. Abruptamente se volteó.

–Ya no hay nada que se puede hacer por eso. –Hizo una pausa, mirando como el Remus de la memoria dejó el bar y se apresuró a salir– Lo que importa es que lo identificamos. Abraham Kane tiene un expediente en el ministerio del tamaño de la biblioteca de Hogwarts. No debería ser difícil conseguirlo para Tonks o Shacklebolt.

La escena se volvió gris abruptamente y con un espiral de neblina, y un breve momento de desorientación, los tres volvieron a estar parados en la sala de estar de Grimmauld Place. Sin decir una palabra, Remus retiró la memoria del pensadero sobre el escritorio.

–Pareces que lo conocieras. –Snape caminó con soltura alrededor del escritorio.

Moody gruñó.

–Por supuesto. Ayudé a que lo sacaran del país hace más de treinta años. Esperaba que hubiera muerto en algún sitio a través de los años, pero aparentemente no lo hizo. Supongo que era mucho que esperar de un personaje como Kane muriera sin alboroto.

–¿Qué hizo? –Remus preguntó calladamente, levantando el Pensadero del escritorio y siguiendo al Auror y al profesor a la puerta.

Moody le lanzo una aguda mirada mientras se movía al pasillo.

–¿Qué no hizo? Niño de la calle, huérfano, mordido por una feral a los diez. La feral, Hel se hacía llamar, no era más que una adolescente, pero pensó que sería divertido tener a un niño cerca, joderle la cabeza un poco, empezar una manada. Crearon una reputación rápido, dejando sangre y cuerpos a dondequiera que fueran, matando maliciosamente sólo por _diversión_. Puedes agradecerles a ellos dos por Umbridge y las de su clase; claro que la gente siempre estuvo con respecto a los hombres lobos, pero estos dos los provocaron y las memorias son difíciles de borrar. El Profeta hizo su agosto. –Moody hizo una mueca– Cuando llegaron a sus veinte, el y Hel tanto la Unidad de Captura de Licántropos y los Aurores querían atraparlos a como diera lugar. El Ministerio nos dio permiso de usar cualquier medida necesaria, saben lo que significa.

–Imperdonables. –Snape se movió escaleras abajo, mirando con desdeño a las cabezas cercenadas de los elfos mientras pasaba, Moody unos pasos detrás y Remus siguiéndolos.

–Exactamente. Los acorralamos, Hel fue dada por un _Avada Kedavra_ de uno de los de mi grupo, Orestes Becan, buen muchacho, con una familia joven, esposa y dos hijos. –La cara de Moody se endureció– Kane escapó y mató a muchos de ellos. Luego huyó del país antes de que pudiéramos desgarrarlo miembro por miembro.

Ellos descendieron al corredor en silencio.

Snape esperó hasta que pasaron el retrato cubierto de la Señora Black y antes de hablar entraron a la cocina en el sótano.

–Entonces ¿crees que no tendrá recelo en ir tras Potter?

–Como dijo, ha atacado a niños antes. –el tono de Moody era evasivo e incómodo, lo que Remus pilló inmediatamente– Incluso, más jóvenes que Potter. No vería la diferencia. Son solo comida o cosas para jugar. Ustedes lo escucharon. Mata por diversión. Mataría a Potter o a cualquiera sin pensarlo.

Snape suspiró.

–¿Dónde está Potter en este momento?

–La Madriguera. –Remus ofreció mientras colocaba el Pensadero en la mesa de la cocina– Fue a quedarse con los Weasleys hace unas semanas atrás. Hemos estado turnándonos para pasar y ayudar a Molly y Arthur a vigilar las cosas. Creo que Tonks se encuentra allá en este momento.

–Creo que bajo estas circunstancias es tiempo de que regrese a Grimmauld Place. –Snape tomó el pensadero abruptamente y se dirigió a la puerta con un vuelco de túnicas negras– Le informaré de esto al director. _Hombres Lobo_. –murmuró mientras se apresuraba fuera del cuarto– Son más problemas de lo que valen.

Inmediatamente Moody se movió tras él.

–Trataré de contactar a Shacklebolt, ver si puede darnos una copia del archivo de Kane. –gruñó suavemente– Buen trabajo, Lupin. Nos vemos luego.

Momentos después ambos ascendían los escalones, moviéndose fuera de vista, pasos atenuándose, el golpetear de la pata de palo de Moody y luego el abrir y cerrar de la puerta principal.

Remus estaba repentinamente solo.


End file.
